Pyrite
Pyrite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter and one of the components that make up Nuummite. He is a manager and certified Gem Hunter who working under Yellow Diamond. He carefully keeps his fusion a secret from the higher ups. Appearance Pyrite is a very bulky looking Gem, especially when compared to Gedrite and Anthophyllite. He's the second tallest among them, being a feet or so smaller than Anthophyllite. Pyrite's head is an elongated trapezoid with hair that resembles a helmet. it covers the top portion of his eyes, making them look like diagonal triangles. This Gem has large fists, short torso, and long legs. Pyrite wears armor that goes over his dark green undersuit. His chestplate is large and rectangular that features sqaured shoulder pads. The top portion of it, as well as the shoulder pads, are an olive color. The bottom color is gold. In the middle of the chest plate is a diamond on top of a white line. Along with white gloves, Pyrite wears long golden boots with olive heel caps. His gemstone is located on his nose. Personality Pyrite has been described as dull and simple by his colleagues. He's overly conventional and can be oblivious to the world around him. Pyrite will only go as far as his job needs him to be. If he doesn't find something necessary, he won't bother with it. Over-literal and by the books, Pyrite likes to stick to the rules. However, he is prone to break them. The biggest example is fusing with different Gems, a great taboo on Homeworld and the punishment being breaking the gemstones. The existence of Nuummite makes it harder on Pyrite because he is an honest and loyal Gem. Abilities Pyrite has standard Gem abilities. Unlike Anthophyllite and Gedrite, Pyrite does have combat experience. He is a strong, skilled fighter that can take on tough opponents. As a manager, he also has leadership and organization skills. Fusions * When fused with Anthophyllite and Gedrite, they form Nuummite. Skillsets: * Flail Proficiency: Pyrite's can summon a small flail to aid him in battle. His added strength can deliver powerful blows at opponents. Unique Abilities: * Spark Generation: Pyrite can generate sparks out of thin air. He, however, cannot control what catches on fire. History Pyrite has served Yellow Diamond and Homeworld for a long time. Although he was a manager who looked after Gems in the military, he was drafted to fight in Gem War. After surviving the outcome, his role was tailored to monitor Gem hunters. Over time the resource crisis grew bigger and the lasting ripple effects of Rose Quartz's rebellion inspired more would-be rebels. Eventually, Pyrite would become a certified Gem Hunter himself and be put into a team of three. He meets his partners, Anthophyllite and Gedrite, for the first time. Their first mission was difficult as the wanted Gem kept constantly evading them. Pressure were high as Pyrite kept trying to find ways to capture their target. But as their plans kept failing, Pyrite was bracing for the worst. That was until Anthophyllite suggested fusing. His manager reminded him that different Gems fusing was strictly taboo and if anyone found out about it would have their gemstones crushed. But after some coaxing, Pyrite reluctantly agreed and formed Nuummite. The wanted Gem was captured and the trio had successfully completed their mission. Pyrite has been doing his best to keep their secret fusion hidden from the higher ups. But as they kept up their story, he begins to feel guilty about lying to the Diamonds he has loyally served for thousands of years. Relationships Anthophyllite Pyrite is suspicious and distrusting of Anthophyllite. He gets annoyed when he constantly challenges his authority. Despite all of this, he at least appreciates when the scientist does cooperate and do his job. Gedrite Pyrite is on better terms with Gedrite than he is with Anthophyllite. However, he does get annoyed when the pilot constantly relies on him for emotional support. Trivia * Due to being formed before the Gem War, Pyrite is the oldest among the three. * As a component of Nuummite and despite the delay, he represents as August's MGC. Gemology * Pyrite, sometimes called fool's gold, is an iron sulfide mineral. ** Its chemical composition is FeS2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6 - 6½, and has an isometric crystal system. ** It belongs to the pyrite group. * It forms at high or low temperatures and occurs in igneous, metamorphic, and sedimentary rocks. * Pyrite had plenty of industrial uses due to it's sulfide and commodity. This includes ore for sulfur, sulfuric acid, and gold, construction, and ignition for firearms. * It's combustible. * Because of its color and metallic sheen, pyrite was easily confused with gold. * Pyrite comes from the Greek word pyritēs meaning “in fire” or “of fire”. * Metaphysically, pyrite is a stone of positive energy, protection, and shielding. It protects users from all forms of negative energy as well as deflect harm. ** Pyrite also promotes luck, abundance, intelligence, creativity, wealth, mental stability, logic, analysis, memory, and good fortune. Gemstone Gallery Nuummite5.png|Anthophyllite, Gedrite, and Pyrite reference sheet. Threegemwip.png|Pyrite, Gedrite, and Anthophyllite concept art., References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Yellow Category:MGC Gems Category:Sulfide Gems